


Movie Night: The Mummy

by DawnsEternalLight



Series: Robin Boys Movie Nights [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Body Horror, Gen, Panic Attack, bug warning, the mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian get together to watch The Mummy, but things take a bad turn fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night: The Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Oh-Mother-Of-Darkness on tumblr for the inspiration for this fic, her head cannons are fertile ground for writing.

Jason hadn’t known what he was getting himself into when he took his seat beside Tim and Damian in the Wayne manor screening room. He’d assumed that the Mummy would be an interesting diversion before they all went out for patrol that night, he soon learned he’d assumed wrong.

So far all of Dick’s movie night choices had been winners. The Matrix, the Avengers movies, and the too fun to make fun of ‘Batman’ movies. The Mummy should have been great too. The beginning had been promising, kind of funny even in a twisted sort of way (Damian had laughed when the crazy lady had stabbed the pharaoh too, Dick), and Jason had been enjoying himself until the scarabs had shown up.

He thought he could handle them. After all the bugs weren’t actually alive. They were safely behind a screen, fictionalized. He repeated that idea over an over until one had gotten under that guys skin.

His world zeroed in on that terrible lump, zooming around like some kind of psychotic parasite. Jason’s hand went to his arm and squeezed, his eyes locked onto the screen as the scarabs multiplied. Their creepy, evil, flesh eating aura reaching out to him even from the film.

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. All of a sudden he was back underground. Back trying to claw his way out of that suffocating coffin. Everything closing in, the scarabs multiplying. Some part of him was sure they’d come to take him back to the only place he’d ever really belonged.

He couldn't _breathe_.

"Dick turn it off now! Jay, can you hear me? Jay!"

Tim’s voice came from somewhere impossibly distant. It didn’t matter anyway, he couldn't respond, couldn't move, they were everywhere. Under his skin, threatening to crawl into his mouth, surrounding him on all sides. Then a weight dropped onto his lap, how was that possible? Tiny hands pulled his unbearably tense fingers away from his arm, had he been tearing at his arm?

Then those tiny hands moved to his face, gentle but firm. They forced his head up from where he'd curled into his chest. Forced his eyes to lock with the sharp green ones belonging to the weight.

"Look at me, Todd. Focus."

That angry tone, was it directed at him or something else? Either way he did as he was told if only because of the forcefulness held in that voice.

“You need to get a hold of yourself, Todd. There is nothing attacking you.”

Jason blinked at Damian, there was a fury burning in his eyes, one that threatened to pull him back from the brink, but did he want to come back? If he admitted it to himself he’d been waiting for this to happen. Waiting for his retribution to come. Waiting-

“I told you to look at me.”

“Damian, I don’t-”

“Shut up, Drake,” those eyes didn’t break contact for a moment as he reprimanded their other brother, “Todd, I swear if you give up I’ll kill you again myself. You are stronger than this.”

Give up? Damian was saying something else, but Jason’s mind had locked on to that. Why would he care what Jason decided? Then he remembered, Damian had been dead too. Buried like him, not for long, but for long enough. He was holding together, so why couldn’t Jason?

He should be the example for Damian, not the other way around.

He could still feel the scarabs, digging under his skin. They weren’t real. Couldn’t be. If Damian was fine, he could too. There was no way he was letting these hellish bugs get the better of him. He took in a deep breath, the air coming easier than it had been. He set his jaw and nodded, releasing the tension in his hands that had been closed in skin breaking fists.

Then someone was pulling Damian away from him, “There’s such a thing as being too forceful, Damian,” the voice was laced with fury and belonged to no one but Tim.

Jason reached out and pulled Damian back towards him, somehow having his littlest brother closer was helping, “It’s fine, he’s fine.”

“It’s not him I’m worried about, Jaybird.”

“I’m fine,” and he realized he was. His mind was clear again, and the itching had gone, replaced by an ache in one of his arms. A glance and a grimace confirmed what he already knew, he’d scratched at his arm until it had bled. Alfred wouldn’t be happy to have to patch that up, maybe he could do it himself?

He looked back up at his brothers, Dick stood close by, Alfred behind him (there went his plan to take care of his arm). Tim was right next to him, kneeling by his side, and Damian was looking a little embarrassed and put out on his lap.

The tension in the room was too much, so Jason did the only thing he could, he laughed, “I guess my secret is out isn’t it?”

There was an awkwardness that fell over everyone except Damian, “Wait, you all knew? Then why the hel-”

“I didn’t know the movie had that in it. None of us had seen it,” Dick interjected, “If I’d known, I never would have suggested it.”

Jason relaxed a little, “But if you knew, why didn’t anyone say anything?”

Tim shrugged, “It wasn’t our place to assume.”

Dick nodded, “You would have told us eventually.”

“I didn’t know,” Damian said, he looked like he wanted to say something else but he looked away instead.

Jason nodded, “Alright then,” he sighed, “Next time you all know something about me, tell the Demon Brat so he can be in the know, and then tell me you all know, all this trying to protect my feelings is just stupid.”

When no one said anything he glared, “I’m fine, enough worrying. Damian, get off my lap, my legs are falling asleep, Dick pick a different movie. We’ve still got hours left before patrol and I’m not letting this ruin our night. Tim, find your seat again, and Alfred,” he paused, “Thanks for being here.”


End file.
